Jealous Much?
by Eeyore1245
Summary: Rachel gets a tad bit jealous... one-shot!


**I just found this laying around and thought I would put it up before I took my break from the world of writing fanfiction. I typed this up over the summer, but my computer got a virus, which resulted in me having to clear everything off of it, which resulted with me losing this one-shot forever… or so I thought. But, looking through my files on my computer, I found that it hadn't been lost! Yay! So, without further ado, here is my first one-shot! I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: Rachel gets a tad bit jealous…**

**Disclaimer: I'm totally Brad Falchuk… No, not really, I'm just a girl who likes to make Glee characters do what I want… One of which is where Blaine goes streaking through the park(;**

* * *

><p>Rachel stood at her locker, fixing her lip gloss and mascara in the mirror on the door of her locker. Behind her stood two sophomore girls. One had deep red hair, blue eyes, and she was a couple inches taller than Rachel. The other one was a brunette with blonde highlights, brown eyes, and was the same height as Rachel. Both were cheerleaders. Rachel was about to shut her locker and head off to meet Finn outside of Spanish class, when something the red head was saying caught her attention,<p>

"… the quarterback Finn Hudson."

Rachel stopped and looked at the two girls in the mirror; they obviously hadn't noticed her there. Pretending to re-organize her locker (which was already organized) she stood there and listened to the girl's conversation.

"But he's a senior, Nicole," the brunette said to the red head, who was apparently Nicole.

"I know, Emma, but he's just so cute!" the red head exclaimed.

"Well, he'll never even look your way! We're just sophomores."

"Yeah, hot sophomores!" Nicole said. "And anyways, with Fake Boobs, Dweedle Dumb, and Preggo off the squad, Coach Sylvester will defiantly make me head Cheerio! And we all know; the quarterback _must_ date the head cheerleader."

Rachel was pissed by now. Not only were these girls talking about her boyfriend, but they had said offensive things about her friends (who had become her friends over the summer).

"Nicole, just drop it. He has a girlfriend. He'll never be with you as long as she's around," Emma said and Rachel felt relieved.

"Ugh. That one short chick with the big nose who thinks she has talent?" Nicole responded, which made Rachel even more pissed. "Don't worry, I've got a plan. I'm going to show him I'm good in bed, and he'll leave her for me. I bet he's good in bed, too."

"I'm worried about you, Nicole," Emma said.

"But it's a wonderful plan, Em! Don't you think?" she asked.

"I guess," her friend replied. "If you want to get the shit beat out of you."

"That hobbit can _not_ beat me up."

"Maybe not, but she's friends with Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. They'll beat you up."

"Shut up, Emma! You're ruining everything! God, you're so annoying sometimes," Nicole said. "Anyways, have you seen Finn Hudson's nice abs? And his arms? Oh, and his butt?"

Rachel was fuming by now. No way was this little sophomore talking about her boyfriend like that! No, nuh-uh, so not happening. Rachel slammed her locker which made the two girls jump. She spun around and the cheerleaders looked at her like she was crazy.

"You listen here, bitch," she growled at the red head. "You _stay away_ from Finn. Do you hear me?"

Nicole stared at her before laughing out loud.

"You've got to be kidding," she laughed. "You can't tell me what to do, hobbit."

"When it comes to _my_ boyfriend, then yes, I can. If you don't stay away, then I will beat your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try, you big-nosed, short, annoying, little bitch!"

That threw Rachel over the edge and she jumped at the girl, bringing her to the ground. People started to form a crowd around the two fighting girls, and somewhere in the crowd, Rachel heard Brittany say "Stop the violence." She then felt herself being lifted off the girl and held back by two strong arms. She saw Santana holding back the sophomore, who was still struggling. Santana pinched a spot on the side of her neck and the girl passed out. Santana simply said,

"Pressure point."

"I don't care! I wanna rip her eyes out!" Rachel screamed before she heard a familiar voice in her ear and realized who was holding her.

"Rach, babe, calm down." It was Finn.

Rachel immediately stopped struggling.

"If I let you go, do you promise not to attack anyone else?" Finn said and Rachel nodded.

Finn released her and she flattened out her dress. A couple of Cheerios picked up their passed out friend and carried her to the nurse's office, muttering about the "crazy bitches who did this to her".

"Rachel, why did I just walk into the hallway to find you attacking a sophomore?" Finn asked his girlfriend.

"Long story," she muttered. "Let's just get to Spanish before Mr. Shue gets angry. C'mon Finn…" she trailed off and started walking towards the Spanish classroom.

"No, no, no, Rachel. Don't change the subject," Finn said, chasing after her, grabbing her shoulder, and spinning her around. "What happened?"

"That little whore was talking about you and it pissed me the fuck off."

"Whoa, did Rachel Berry just swear three times in the same sentence? And what'd she say?"

"She was all like 'he has nice abs' 'I bet he's good in bed' 'I'm gonna make him mine'," she mimicked in the girl's voice. "Nobody's allowed to talk about you like that! Only I'm allowed to talk about you like that!"

Finn laughed.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't a laughing matter, Finn Hudson!" Rachel said.

"I'm laughing because you are so cute when you're jealous."

"I am not jealous! I'm just angry because she was talking about my boyfriend in a vulgar way!"

"So you aren't jealous, but... you're... jealous?" he asked.

"Shut up, Finn," Rachel muttered.

"Rachel, you don't need to worry about her. She's just a sophomore. And anyways," he smirked and lowered his voice to a whisper. "You're the only one I would be in bed with. I would never be with anyone else like that. Hell, I would never be with anyone else at all."

Rachel smiled. "I really love you, Finn," she said.

"I love you too, Rach," he said. "Even when you're jealous."

Rachel rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him.

"You know, those girls were right," she said as he walked ahead of her to Spanish. "You do have a nice butt."

* * *

><p><strong>This story is kinda based off a true story. The characters Emma (which is me) and Nicole are based off a bitch-of-a-friend I used to have. She (Nicole) would always talk about guys who were like 2 years older than us like that, even though we were only like 13, and I always warned her that they had girlfriends and she needed to stop talking like that. Well, one time, we were standing in the hallway talking about this dude and his girlfriend was standing right there and she got hella pissed. She didn't beat my (ex) friend up, nor did somebody use the pressure point thing on her, but yeah. *rolls eyes at memory* Anyways, I'm no longer friends with Nicole, who is still the same bitch.<strong>

**Any who...Reviews are love(:**


End file.
